The present invention relates to an apparatus operating at high speed for the extraction and the opening of bags contained in a magazine in which they are arranged in a flattened or closed condition so as to form a pack.
Apparatuses of this type are already known and currently on the market. They comprise suction cup elements which are actuated so as to oscillate between a position of resting and extraction of the bag to be extracted and one of release of the extracted bag in an adapted seat of a conveyor for removal. With known apparatuses it is possible to achieve rather high operating speeds, although such speeds are limited by the need to introduce air into the newly extracted bags and by the fact that the return stroke of the suction cups from the release position to the extraction position requires a certain time which is in any case a dead time.